


Collected Notes on the Lives of Heroes of the 9th Age

by Aly_H



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Coffee, Gen, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Qunari, Qunari Children, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: A series of short one-shots and drabbles written as prompt fills based on the Codex Entries prompt list on Tumblr.Features a variety of Inquisitors and World States.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Summoningpits: "From the Codex entries: something written to your OC by an older member of their family for Aban Adaar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was difficult since Aban is a true Tal-Vashoth so he’s the oldest member of his family. So I wrote this from the perspective of his Tamassran instead.

_A report on the Tal-Vashoth known as “Aban Adaar” written by the Tamassran that raised him provided for the Ben-Hassrath agent designated “Hissrad” in the Free Marches._

That Imekari was nicknamed “Blue” by the other children, for the color of his eyes.

He was bright child but his intelligence was nothing out of the ordinary, nor did it express itself in him in any surprising manner.

When younger he was very quiet and startled easily and cried more frequently than the others but rarely sought out the Tamassrans for comfort when upset. Mistakenly it was assumed this self-sufficiency was a sign of the strength that would come and not an indicator that he may not conform.

He had sharp eyes and when the children would play or train he was best at hitting targets.

The habit of crying and most of the shyness disappeared as he reached adulthood and so he was designated as an Ashaad to put his natural wariness and his skill with ranged targets to use within the Antaam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slander written about your OC" with Haleir Lavellan.

_An article taken from a tabloid popular in Val Royeaux, circa 9:42 Dragon, following the Inquisition’s defeat of Corypheus, a note at the top has been added: ‘Inquisitor, you should see this’_ :

My dearest readers, it has recently come to my attention that the Inquisition harbors a truly dreadful secret.

They would have you believe they are the avengers of our dearly beloved Divine Justinia, those who conquered an evil Darkspawn magister (as if any would truly believe such a preposterous tale!) and brought peace to our fair Orlais. These so-called truths are naught but a ruse.

To gain the trust and power over our Empress and her court.

My sources at the University of Orlais have discovered that Inquisitor Haleir Lavellan is, in fact, the descendent of the last Prince of the Dales.

Even as we write this Inquisition Forces full of elven barbarians gathered from throughout Thedas are amassing in the lands freed from them during the Exalted March of the Dales so many years ago, intending to bring ruin and silence the word of the beloved Andraste whose name the Inquisitor dares associated himself with in a mockery of all that is true and just…

_The rest of the article has been obscured by a series of doodles depicting increasing ridiculous and lewd antics by the stick figures shown._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something written by a diplomat who has stayed at Skyhold" with Taralyn Lavellan

_A letter addressed to Lady Vivienne, found on Leliana’s desk in Skyhold._

My Dear Lady Vivienne,

              It was such a delight to see you again during my visit to Skyhold. The Imperial Court has been dreadfully lacking in truly sophisticated company in your absence. I hope to see you there again once more before long.

              I do, however, now understand your reluctance to leave the Inquisition unattended though. So many frightfully indecorous people surrounding the Lord Inquisitor, and with his own experience in the finer values of this world terribly lacking. The very thought of it worries me, whatever would the Herald have become without the steadying hands of you and darling Lady Montilyet to guide him?

              When I arrived at Skyhold I was dreading what I might find however Inquisitor Lavellan proved to be most gracious. He is a serious young man whose unfortunately foreign nature can be easily overlooked – despite those garish markings on his face – once he is engaged in conversation. The rough edges of your new found gem have yet to be completely polished away but it is very easy to see the craftsmanship behind them.

Yours, as always,

Lord Pierre de la Font

_It should be noted that Pierre de la Font was the subject of a scandal that utterly destroyed his reputation, and has since enjoyed the hospitality of Empress Celene’s prisons, not a fortnight after his departure from Skyhold._

_It is rumored that prior to his downfall Lord Pierre was intending on purging the alienages on his lands, however no evidence has been found to collaborate this particular theory._

_Further, there is no proof that the Inquisition had anything to do with the scandal in the first place. None apart from a note sent to the imprisoned lord, unsigned but supposedly in the Inquisitor’s hand that simply read_ ‘My condolences’ _, that is._


	4. Chapter 4

_A note in the journal of Haven’s Cook. Entry seems to concern Inquisitor Haleir Lavellan._

How does one man drink that much coffee? I didn’t expect a Dalish savage to even have a taste for the stuff but he drinks even more of it than Lady Montilyet. One would think that with how energetic the Herald is already that any more of the stuff would cause an explosion.

I’ll have to speak with Lady Montilyet about arranging a larger shipment of it. Between all these night-long the War Table strategy meetings and the Herald and this Iron Bull added to the mix too we’ve simply not got enough on hand for everyone.

Still, this _is_ Ferelden. If we run out of their fancy Antivan drink there’s only so much I can do.


End file.
